


His First Dance

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think he’s going to ask anyone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous prompted:** Klaine with a 14 year old son.
> 
> The first appearance of Aiden in the verse.

"Do you think he’s going to ask anyone?" Kurt whispers as he leans closer to Blaine, shooting furtive glances towards the kitchen where he can hear the sound of running water.

Blaine looks up from the book open in his lap and turns towards Kurt, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe?"

Kurt whacks his arm.

"Ah! What?"

"I’m  _serious_. This is  _important_." Kurt scoots closer into his husband’s side, staring towards the kitchen with worry. “This is his first  _dance._ ”

"Yes, it is." Blaine kisses the top of Kurt’s head. “And if he wants to ask someone, I’m sure he will. I don’t see why you’re so worried about it." Kurt snorts. “What?"

"I just find that ironic, coming from you, considering how you were about Daisy when it was  _her_  first dance."

"Fourteen is too young to date!" Blaine hisses, eyebrows raised incredulously, and, at Kurt’s look, instantly deflates. “Why didn’t you tell me I was one of  _those_  dads?"

"Because it’s adorable." Kurt kisses his cheek. “And I’m worried because… Aide is so  _shy_. What if there is a girl—"

"Or boy," Blaine interjects.

"—or boy, thank you, that he likes and he just… Is too shy to say anything?" Kurt begins to bite at his finger nail and Blaine draws his finger away from his teeth.

"You know, I can vaguely recall two boys who were shy about their feelings." Blaine brushes some of Kurt’s hair back off his forehead. “And it worked okay for them."

Kurt smiles, leaning in and kissing Blaine.

"Ew, gross, do you guys have to do that in the living room?"

Blaine laughs against Kurt’s mouth, drawing back and looking over at the gangly teenage boy who just walked out of the kitchen.

"Our house, our freedom to kiss wherever we want."

Aiden makes a face, reaching up and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Whatever, I’m going to go finish my homework—"

"Hey, Aide?"

He stops, turning to look at them and running a finger through his curls. Kurt loves when he does it—it reminds him so much of Blaine.

"Did you want to go shopping this weekend? For the dance?" Kurt hedges, carefully, ignoring the pointed look Blaine is sending him. Aiden scuffs his foot against the floor, looking to the side awkwardly and—oh god, he’s blushing. Kurt resists the urge to run over and hug him to death.

"Um, sure, okay, you know, whatever. Can I go now?"

Blaine laughs. “Go, go, your math homework is waiting for you." He nods, turning at the stairs again.

"Goodnight, honey! We love you!" Kurt calls after him.

“ _Dad_ ," he groans, as if he’s just been publicly humiliated. He jogs up the stairs and Kurt sighs.

"I miss my little boy," he pouts, and Blaine noses at his cheek.

"I know. But he’s fourteen. Give him some time."

They hear the pounding on the stairs again and both turn to look, just in time to see Aide peak around the corner.

"I… Love you guys, too. ‘Night." He ducks his head away and disappears again and Kurt smiles, melting into Blaine.


End file.
